Dr Who - A test of Time
by davpo
Summary: the doctor flies too close to the sun, burning a hole in the Tardis, the Tardis crashes onto a red familiar planet.


Dr Who - A Test of Time

One Day the doctor was flying in space, but far too near the sun, the sun burnt a hole in the Tardis. sparks began to appear from the Tardis computer and the Tardis began to fall quite fast towards a planet. Is this the end of Doctor who? It can't be it's just the beginning of the story. Smash, crash on the planet. the window and all sorts of wires were broken and scattered amonst this planet. The doctor, dazed, shook his head and jumped into his swimming pool to wake up properly. using his sonic screw driver as a torch he went to check out the planet. Lots of Red mist and clouds covered the doctors eyes and he almost tripped over the rocks. 'Oh my look at the Tardis'. 'i need to find some parts to fix it'.

He looked all round the deserted Red misty planet. There was something familiiar about this planet. It couldn't be, could it? It was. It was Scaro, the old planet of the Daleks, where the first time war took place all those years ago. Those Daleks were defeated and there was nothing left on this planet. Right?

Deeper he ventured over the big craggy rocks and into a red misty forest, he got his sonic screwdriver out and started to unscrew the visor of the Dalek that seemed to be dormant. he could use those parts to repair the Tardis.

he went into the mud to look at the over turned Dalek his visor deep in the mud, to see if he could salvage the boosters at the bottom of the Dalek. All was quiet as the Doctor unscrewed all the bolts that made the Dalek what it was. He really didn't want to. they were his enemy, but he had no choice he had to fix the Tardis.

As he was unscrewing the feet and listening to the squarking of the birds up ahead. he thought he heard a noise. 'Exxxxxx...'

What could it be?

'Exxxxxx. Ter...'

Oh no. Surly not.

'Minate'. The Doctor must die'.

the Dalek the Doctor was working on sprung to life it's yellow glowing eyes like cats eyes, evil cats eyes as this was a Dalek came suddenly out of the mud like nothing you had seen before.

The Doctor soon enough ran with the parts he had gotten back to the Tardis to fix it.

The Dalek was hot on his tails, but luckily the Doctor had unscrewed just enough of the Dalek. As the dalek lifted his boosters, his body fell on the ground. All his head could do was watch as it bounced along the ground and stopped right in sight of his bottom half of his body.

'I will get you... Doctor'.

'Ah Looks like he has no friends and no Body to talk too' said the doctor closing the Tardis door.

Suddenly all around him he started to hear 'exxxxx'. 'exxxxxxx', 'exxxxxx'

seems like he had woken up 10 Daleks, he set to work fast repairing the Tardis as quick and fast as he could to escape, pulled the lever and did not check, did not care where or when he was going as long as he got out of Scaro.

Whoosh the Tardis sparked and spun through time and space not knowing where he was going to end up if the Tardis could handle it. A quick look at the time clock it was speeding backwards faster then a spin cycle on a spinning washing machine. suddenly the Tardis stopped. and loads of dust covered the Tardis.

'Where and When am I'? said the doctor to mo one in paticular.

He went to open the Tardis door, but couldn't.

so he kicked the repaird hole and climbed out covered his eyes and his mouth because it wasn't dust. It was sand.

The doctor had landed in egypt.

'Hey you, move out of the way, the pharoh want's this block of sand to go up this ramp to make a face of him. the sphinx'.

'Hey you guys be careful up there you'll knock the statues nose off'.

'What did I say'. Pheroh won't be happy about this. But he's just a boy anyway'.

'Rama, It doesn't matter. Pharoh King Tutankahmun is in charge. I have heard he has crazy powers. he prays to the pyramid in the night and there is dark glowing eyes and a metalic noise coming from the pyramid'.

'A metalic noise coming from the pyramid'? 'I need to check that out'.

'Hello I am the Doctor and you are'?

'Sophiana I am a librarian I keep all the scrolls safe from prying eyes like you'.

'Do you know much about the glowing spooky eyes that are metalic sounding in the middle of the night'.

'Not much, but Doctor. I wouldn't investigate if I was you'.

'And why is that'?

'Anyone that goes near the pyramid is never seen again'.

'Sounds like a job for me'.

'Do you never listen Doctor'?

'Most days'.

in the middle of the night, the Doctor of course doing what he does best not listen to advice and jump into adventure. One of these days things like this could kill you doctor.

'But not today narrator'.

he took a torch and looked round the pyramid, loads of hyraglyphics around one square and thanks to the Tardis power. the doctor could read it. it translated as 'do not sleep on the pyramid. Do not lean against the pyramid'.

The Doctor of course leant against the pyramid. The block moved and the doctor fell inside the pyramid, the block closed again. All was darkness.

'Delete'... He heard from the darkness. 'Delete'... 'We have an intruder, investigate. Identify yourself or you will be delted'

'Great first the Daleks, now the Cybermen. But they cannot see me I must improvise'.

'I am the first Cyberman... um Delete and I am the King of cybermen and as your commander I order you to stop what you are doing and release the prisioners'.

'RELEASE THE PRISONERS', 'No king would ever say a thing like that. you are an imposter. in fact you are a human...'

'Actually...' said the doctor.

'You will be converted and then deleted'...

end of part 1


End file.
